Unfortunate Family Ties
by hollyhwrites
Summary: We find out why Beca never talks about her mother. Beca/OC pairing. Femslash. A little darker tale than my others, but still a happy ending.


Title: Unfortunate Family Ties  
Pairing: Beca M/OC  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pitch Perfect, just borrowing the characters for a bit of fun.  
Summary: We find out why Beca never talks about her mother. **Another quickly written story that I only ran spell check on before posting. Please forgive me if there are too many mistakes.**

**P.S. I have began posting my original writing on fanfiction's sister site FictionPress. You can find me there under the same username of hollyhwrites.**

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

The Bellas were overjoyed. They had done it. They had won the ICCA's. The first all-female group to ever do it. The girls had posed for pictures with their trophy, hugged their families, and were now very ready to go back to their hotel and celebrate. Somehow Beca had secured a large suite for them to party in.

The young women were all excited and laughing together as they entered the dressing room, but stopped dead in their tracks when they spotted Gwynn Sheridan a legendary stage and screen personality standing in their dressing room. The woman was in her sixties, yet was still attractive and very intimidating. Her tall form stood straight with a regal bearing worthy of a queen.

Aubrey was the first to approach the legend. Everyone knew who the woman was and the tragedy that befell her only child ten years earlier. Her daughter, Lois Sheridan was also amazingly talented at acting, but could sing as well. She was a huge box office draw and everyone predicted she would someday be an even bigger legend than her mother. Unfortunately, one night she tried drugs for the first time and had taken her nine year old daughter out for a drive. Lois had passed out at the wheel and didn't make the curve and her car went over a cliff killing her instantly and putting her young daughter in a coma. No one had seen or heard anything about the little girl since then. Gwynn kept her out of the limelight.

"Mrs. Sheridan, it is a pleasure to meet you. We are all honored that you attended the performances tonight. I am Aubrey Posen Captain of the Barden Bellas." Aubrey offered her hand.

"Miss Posen my research indicated that you recently turned the pitch pipe over to Beca Mitchell." The imposing woman did not offer her hand in return.

"Yes, I did." Aubrey dropped her hand, no longer excited about meeting the Diva.

"I wish to speak with Beca Mitchell." The woman intoned. The Bellas looked around, but Beca hadn't made it to the dressing room yet.

They all sighed in relief when the door opened and the small smiling brunette entered. "Hey, you awesome nerds! That was great. We really kicked some Treble ass." She finally noticed the silence in the room. It didn't take long to see the visitor.

The girls parted as Beca walked up to the tall older woman. She turned to her friends. "Why don't you guys take a load off? I know you could all use a bit of rest after that kick ass performance." She smiled at her friends and the young women took seats on the two benches that ran along each side of the room. The Bellas were shocked at the glacial gaze Beca turned on the actress. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"That is no way to talk to me young lady."

"It is the perfect way to talk to a mean bitch like you." The Bellas gasped at Beca's words. "What are you gonna do, hit me? Too many witnesses this time granny dearest. No dark cupboards or closets to lock me into. I am free of you. You will never have a hold over me again."

"It is time you took your place in the world Rebeca Sheridan. You said you would never act or sing for an audience, even after all the lessons I forced you to take and no matter how incredibly talented you are, you always refused me. Well after tonight I will not accept no anymore. You will do as I say or I will make sure your father loses his job and I will turn those of my staff that you love so much out without a reference. I will blackball them and make it almost impossible for them to get a job. I will call Jonathan to make you behave." The woman's smile was evil. "These young women here are good friends of yours. I would hate to see their futures ruined because you won't behave. I think Jonathan would enjoy getting to know them."

The Bellas were frozen in disbelief. Beca was the long lost daughter of Lois Sheridan and Gwynn Sheridan was an evil bitch who had been abusing Beca horribly over half her life. They were impressed when Beca didn't back down, but also scared.

"You are one sick and twisted old woman. You got off on all your little punishments of me and you enjoyed ordering Jonathan to hurt and abuse me. He is just as sick and twisted as you. Well, I am telling you now Cruella that I am no longer yours to try and break. You have made my life a living hell since I was nine years old. All the hurt, abuse, the beatings, the long days in small dark places, the starvation punishments, and all the other numerous mental, emotional, sexual, and physical abuses you and your minion heaped upon me never broke me. You never really saw me or what I was truly capable of or who my mother was either. She out smarted you grandmother. My mother helped me see what I needed to do to be free of you. She almost made it, but you drugged her and unknowingly, my mother took me and tried to escape. The drugs you slipped her caused her death and nearly mine. I know you didn't expect her to leave that night. You planned on her passing out at the house and you would have time to come up with ways to get her back under control. You and your control freak attitude cost you your daughter's life and nearly mine as well. However bitch, I am smarter than my mother and I am smarter than you. You have no hold on me anymore. I assure you I hold the full deck in my hands now and you have no cards left to play."

"I hold them all young lady. I still hold the purse strings and I still hold all I need to destroy everyone you care about. What about that Jesse boy you kissed after the performance?"

Beca laughed. "I have known from the start he was a plant sent here by you to keep an eye on me. He would do anything to get his foot in the door in Hollywood. I have news for you granny dear. I am gay! L-E-S-B-I-A-N in big capital letters." She smirked. "And just so you know you don't hold the purse strings. My mom hid a letter and journal to me in one of the closets you liked to lock me in. It seems she had spent time locked there before me and she knew if her escape plan backfired I would one day find it. I found it when I was 14. I have been working since then not to simply escape you, but to completely destroy you and Jonathan. I found out about your ex-husband, my grandfather, Andrew Covington. He loved my mother and would have protected her from you if he hadn't died in a boating accident. I bet you were pretty upset when all of his wealth went to mom and was so legally tied up you couldn't touch it and mom did the same thing. When she died the wealth had only grown, but you still had no control over it. You never told me that I even had a trust fund or was the beneficiary of my mother and grandfathers wealth. You made me believe I was solely dependent on you. However, you used my existence to get what you could out of the estate. My mom's journal told me about the will and estate I was to inherit one day."

Beca paused to catch her breath and calm her rising temper. "My mom led me to grandfather's best friend Nicholas Pappas. He held the full wills of both my grandfather and my mother. His son and daughter helped me gain the skills I needed to gain everything I needed to bring you down. I picked the locks on your desk and found where you kept your blackmail material for many prominent people. I found journals which you locked in your safe full of your evil deeds over the years. I hacked your computer and found more blackmail material as well as proof of tax fraud and evasion. I made copies of everything and left the originals in place." Beca's laugh was cold and malicious. "I made sure with the help of the Pappas family that all that information made it into the right hands. I was just a kid and it took me years to get all I needed, but it is done now."

"Whatever you may have found I will get out of. I am Gwynn Sheridan and the people love me. I have lots of power and money. You are still nothing but a broke college student till you are 25. No one will take your word over mine."

Beca shook her head sadly at the woman. "You poor delusional old biddy. You are through. I found the videos you kept under the floor boards under your bed. The things you did to mom, to me, the kinky things you did with your men. You are a really perverted slut you know."

Beca didn't even try to dodge the slap the old woman delivered. The DJ only smirked. "Pathetic Gwynnie, it must be your old age getting to you. You can't knock little old me to the ground like you used to and I am also an adult now. I'm sure that makes a difference too." She wiped the blood from her lip with her finger before cleaning her finger on a tissue Chloe handed her.

Many of the Bellas had tears in their eyes, but they all wore furious expressions as they found out the hell the actress had put their friend through.

"Granny dearest, you do know the Pappas' are a very powerful old money family and have been close to my grandfather's family, the Covingtons since grandpa's great Aunt Janice and grandpa Pappas' great Aunt Melinda used to treasure hunt together in the 30's and 40's. They were lovers and partners in life as well as business. Unfortunately, they neither had any children and they couldn't get legally married, but the two families have stayed close. Sadly, I am the last direct Covington descendant." Beca put her hands in her pockets. "Now back to the good part. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist coming tonight, so it was a perfect time for the authorities to storm your house. They know right where to find all the original documentation and all your staff who you treated so awful for so long are more than ready to speak against you. Jonathan has been arrested and authorities are waiting to take you too."

The tiny brunette pulled a folding chair over. "You are looking a little green their Gwynn. Maybe you should sit and put your head between your knees, you look faint."

Beca laughed as the older woman fell heavily into the chair. "Now, now, grandmother don't you go worrying about me. This college student will be all right. Did you know my mom made a provision in her will that I could have control over my money if I married before age 25, as long as, I was 19 or over and I received my father's written blessing as well as the written blessing of my fiancé's guardian. I turned 19 a few days before spring break." She winked at the shaken grandmother.

Gwynn laughed then. "Who would want a scrawny, ugly, stupid little slut like you? You are nothing and you never will be."

Hands going to her heart in mock dismay, Beca smirked. "Oh how you wound me grandmother dear. But alas, I must inform you that I have much in common with my distant Aunt Janice Covington. For I met the woman of my dreams on my sixteenth birthday. Sidney Pappas is the most amazing woman I have ever met. So you see there is nothing left for you to do. I have won."

"I will stop your father from giving his permission. I forced him from you and my daughter's life long ago and I can do so again."

Pulling her phone out Beca sent a quick text and moments later her father and Sheila came into the room with two plain clothes detectives as well as a large group of people who were obviously related to one another. Beca hugged her dad and Sheila before turning to the others.

"You were great out there Beca." Said an older gentleman with salt and pepper hair.

"Thank you grandpa Pappas." She hugged him then introduce everyone to her acapella friends.

Lastly Beca pulled a tall Grecian goddess from the group. The young woman was stunning. "This is the love of my life, Sidney Pappas-Covington." She turned to her grandmother.

"We had a lovely wedding ceremony on the Pappas Estate here in New York over spring break. All of Sidney's family was there and my dad and Sheila and their little boy along with my Mitchell grandparents were also there. It was a really lovely wedding. Oh and I am now officially Rebeca Pappas-Covington, although I will keep Beca Mitchell as my business name." Beca looked around at her friends. "I'm sorry you weren't there, but it was too dangerous to get you involved and at the time you were all ticked at me."

A look of pure happiness came over the small brunette's face as her wife's arms slid around her from behind. In the taller woman's hand she held a lovely platinum and diamond wedding set. Sidney slid it on Beca's finger. "You can wear this openly now love. No more having to hide from the wicked witch."

The Bellas were smiling as the rings were slid onto their small friend's finger. They sighed and a few were sniffling. It was a really touching moment.

The two detectives quickly read Gwynn Sheridan her rights and cuffed her. They discreetly escorted her from the building to a waiting vehicle.

Beca's family also took their leave saying they would see them soon for dinner and Beca was to bring her Bellas with her.

Sidney was the only one who remained in the dressing room with the Bellas. Beca turned into Sidney as sobs wracked her small body. The taller woman held her close as her friends looked on helplessly.

"You did it babe. It's all over. She can't hurt you or anyone else anymore. You are one badass bitch to take down that evil demon lady. I am so proud of you." Sidney continued to hold and rock Beca as she whispered words of love and comfort in her wife's ear. Once Beca finally calmed she took a deep breath and stepped back from her wife. Aubrey was there this time with tissues and a wet cloth to help with the young woman's running make-up.

"Thanks. Sorry about all the drama. I hadn't planned on you all having to witness it, but she chose the venue and I trust you all to keep quiet about what happened in here tonight. Now let's go to our hotel suite to celebrate our victory."

"Hell yeah!" Fat Amy cried.

The Bellas all hugged Beca.

"You were awesome Becs and your secrets are safe with us." Chloe kissed her friend on the cheek and hugged her. "And your wife is totally hot." She whispered in her friend's ear getting a giggle from the DJ.

Aubrey smiled down at her. "I can see I am leaving the Bellas in excellent hands." She hugged Beca and surprised everyone when she too kissed Beca on the cheek. "And we have more to celebrate than our ICCA win. We have your win over evil and gaining your freedom and your wedding. You better have pictures and better yet, a video."

The mood in the room lightened and Beca felt lighter and happier than she ever had in her life. She wasn't sure what the future would bring, but she now had a loving and beautiful wife by her side, and amazing and caring family and friends in her corner. With them on her side her world would always be a better place.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

**Well another quick one-shot. I hope you enjoyed. It would be great to hear from you! Until Next Time…**


End file.
